The Notebook Mystery
by Emo.Duckling
Summary: Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki and Kaoru try to figure out what's in Kyouya's notebook. Slight slash and fluffiness


**Disclaimer**: No one in Ouran belongs to me.. The horror, the horror --

**Ratings**: Tfor safety and for only slight slash.. between who? I won't tell you

* * *

Jumping around from guest to guest, Tamaki truly was the king talking to girls of all kinds. Haruhi looked over at Kyouya and saw him gazing intently into his little notebook. Haruhi walked over to Kyouya and tried to sneak a peek of what was in that notebook. Just as she started to see over his shoulder, Kyouya closed the book with a bang and gave her a cold stare. 

Haruhi slunk towards Kaoru and Hikaru and slumped into a cushy chair. "What does Kyouya sempai have in that stupid book anyways?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and yelled "Time for a game Haruhi-kun! First one to find out what's in that book gets," Hikaru looked around the room and his eyes settled on an intricate vase, "however much that vase costs!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and said, "I don't have enough money to pay you guys for that vase anyways."

Kaoru then burst in with, "How about this Haruhi, if you find out what's in that book before us, we'll give you the money. But, if we find what's in it first, you have to go on a date with us!"

Haruhi was about to refuse when she remembered the huge debt she had towards the Host Club. If she won this game, then she would be free! "I'll play your game, and I'll win too!" Haruhi said while trying to hold back a grin.

"Game? Game? If Haruhi's playing, I'm playing too okay? OKAY," Tamaki said while trying to balance a cup of tea on his head.

"No Tamaki sempai, you're not allowed to play in this game." Haruhi didn't want Tamaki messing her chances of winning the game. However, as soon as she said that, Tamaki suddenly disappeared, only to be seen in a corner, growing some purple mushrooms.

"Time starts NOW!" Kaoru and Hikaru ran out of the room while laughing insanely.

* * *

Kaoru ran in yelling and panting. "Kyouya, Kyouya, there's a wet rat on fire in the basement! Go and kill it!" 

Kyouya looked up briefly before looking back down into his book, "Liar liar. It's not possible for a wet rat to be on fire, also, if it was somehow on fire, wouldn't the whole building burn down as well? Finally," Kyouya looked up with an icy glare, "We don't even have a basement."

All day, different voices filled the music room.

"Kyouya! There's a cougar outside!"

"Kyouya sempai, Tamaki is on fire!"

"Kyouya!"

"Kyouya!"

"Kyouya!"

"All of you shut up. It's time to go home." Kyouya pointed at the door, while still scribbling in his notebook with his other hand. As the host club members filed out, Kyouya muttered under his breath, "Obnoxious brats."

He sat back in his chair and two long arms wrapped themselves around Kyouya's neck and shoulders. One hand stroked Kyouya's hair while the other laid limply down his chest. "Kyouya, I'm bored."

Kyouya smiled and grabbed the hand near his chest while looking up, "What's boring you Tamaki?" He squeezed Tamaki's hand while giving him a rare "Kyouya Smile."

"Well, everyone was trying to look in that stupid note book of yours which you always look at, and no one would play with me." Tamaki pouted, "If you love me more than your book, then you'll show me what's in it."

Kyouya grinned with a wolf grin, "Of course I love you more than this note book. Here you go." Kyouya handed the notebook to Tamaki who immediately let go of Kyouya and danced around in joy. "Thank you mon ami!"

Tamaki opened the book and his eyes grew to the size of tires. He dropped the book and pounced on Kyouya. Both the blonde and the raven-haired teen fell so that their heads were awfully close to the ground, and their legs were perched on the back of the chair. "You're adorable Kyouya." Tamaki then pulled Kyouya in for a long kiss. The two bodies were tangled, and they both were less than a hair's breadth away.

On the floor, unnoticed was a certain black covered book, laying with thee pages open. All of the pages were empty, except for one, on which there was a picture of Tamaki, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

A/N :D 

1) If you know where this line is from, kudos to you

Sorry for any grammar mistakes here.. -- grammar is evil.

AND do the rating and reviewing J it makes me a happy girl


End file.
